youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Deceased YouTubers
Deceased YouTubers are people with YouTube accounts who have died, leaving behind their channel and videos as a memory. For example, Geriatric1927, who was once the most subscribed on YouTube in August 2006, died of cancer on March 23rd, 2014 at age 86, after a long battle with an advanced type of cancer. However, some are not as lucky to die at such an old age, such as Eddsworld, Yoteslaya and the Quxxn. Some other notable deaths are PewDiePie, Monty Oum, Taliajoy18, and Scott "Stoked" Yakiwckuk, all having more than 1 million subscribers before death. Deceased YouTubers by Subscribers # Monty Oum (Member of RoosterTeeth) - 8,000,000+ subscribers, died from Medical complications on February 1, 2015 # Scott "Stoked" Yakiwchuk (Member of ElementAnimation)- 1,500,000+ subscribers, died on February 10, 2015 for currently unknown reasons # Talia Castellano (Taliajoy18) - 1,400,000+ subscribers, died from neuroblastoma on July 16, 2013 # Eddsworld - 800,000+ Subcribers, died from leukemia on March 25, 2012 # Yoteslaya - 758,000+ subscribers, died in a car crash on October 23, 2013 # Ernest "Barry" Elliot (co-funder of Iraqveteran8888) - 680,000+ subscribers, died from a heart attack on April 12, 2014 # Jam Sebastian (Member of JamichTV) - 600,000+ subscribers, died from stage IV lung cancer on March 4, 2015 # kitty0706 - 381,000+ subscribers, died from leukemia on January 25, 2015 # Myk Friedman (Toonsmyth) - 229,000+ subscribers, died from medical complications on July 19, 2014 # Tim Jewell (member of Albino Black Sheep) - 200,000+ subscribers, died on September 18, 2009 after being in comatose since September 12th from hanging himself, and after a rescue attempt to save his life. # Franc Tausch (FilmkritikTV) - 188,000+ subscribers, died of unknown causes on August, 2012 # Freddy E. (JerkTV)- 180,000+ subscribers, committed suicide on January 5, 2013 # TheQuxxn - 173,000+ subscribers, died from lung infection on July 20, 2013 # Erick Cassel (co-founder of ROBLOX) 157,000+ subscribers, died from cancer on February 11, 2013 # Greg Plitt - 149,000+ subscribers, died from collision with train on January 17, 2015 # Yeardley Diamond - 143,000+ subscribers, died from cardiac arrest on August 20, 2014 # Longhairdontcare2011 - 95,000+ subscribers, died from complications by lupus on April 9, 2014 # ilovejamich - 90,000+, died from cancer on March 4, 2015 # MissGerbit - 80,000+ subscribers, died from Thrombocytopenic purpura on December 3, 2013 # Clara Cannucciari (Great Depression Cooking) - 70,000+ subscribers, died from unknown causes on November 29, 2013 # N2 The Talking Cat - 60,000+ subscribers, died from cancer in 2014 # Richard Schepp (Morfar) - 57,000+ subscribers, died from heart attack on January 30, 2014 # Amanda Todd (TheSomebodytoknow) - 52,000+ subscribers, commited suicide on October 10, 2012 # HondaAndNissanTheory675 - 52,000+ subscribers, commited suicide in 2015 # King Jojo - 47,000+ subscribers, died from brain aneurism in March 2015 # Peter Oakley (Geriatric1927) - 46,000+ subscribers, died from cancer on March 23, 2014 # Frank Wolf - 40,000+ subscribers, committed suicide﻿ on November 24, 2013 # youtraxtvnews - 39,100+ subscribers, died from sickness on October 29, 2012 # svengalie - 36,800+ subscribers, committed suicide on February 4, 2012 # Hgtpsh - 33,000+ subscribers, suffered a ruptured bowel with added complications from an underlying neuromuscular disorder on August 18, 2013 # Ben Breedlove (BreedloveTV) - 31,000+ subscribers, died from cardiac arrest on December 24, 2011 # Claudio Maddox (CMaddoxBiitch) - 26,000+ subscribers, died from cancer on June 19, 2014 # Eric Joseph Fournier (ShayeSaintJohn) - 26,000+ subscribers, died from gastrointestinal bleeding on February 25, 2010 # NowLetsPlayMinecraft - 23,000+ subscribers, committed suicide on August 15th 2013 during his holiday in France # Justin Carmical (JewWario) - 21,000+ subscribers, committed suicide on January 23, 2014 # Nathan Wills (Paradigma) - 20,700+ subscribers, committed suicide on July 27, 2012 # UltimotePictures - 19,800+ subscribers, died on January 27, 2015 # M4rty09 - 18,700+ subscribers, died in a car crash in March 2013 # Esther Earl (cookie4monster4) - 17,400+ subscribers, died of thyroid cancer on August 25, 2010 # Woolly Rhino Productions - 17,000+ subscribers, died of terminal osteosarcoma # Iwate Swan - 16,000+ subscribers, died of pancreatitis on January 26, 2010 # Elliot Rodger - 16,000+ subscribers, commited suicide in a shooting in 2014 # Messy Mya (TheeHHGz) - 16,000+ subscribers, murdered in 2010 # Tyreik Rashion Allison - 12,312 subscribers, died from heart complications September 5, 2014. # SaikyoMog - 12,100+ subscribers, died from cancer on February 20, 2015 # willdabeast88883333 - 11,390 subscribers, died in a tornado disaster in 2011 # Tribto - 11,062 subscribers, committed suicide on December 18, 2014 # Christina Newman - 10,000+ subscribers, died from cancer in 2014 # TheFragoholic - 10,000+ subscribers, died from unknown causes in 2014 # Keith Ratliff (kydivemaster) (Keith Ratliff) - 9,754 subscribers, murdered on January 6, 2013 # Anthony (ronaproject) - 8,883 subscribers, killed in a car accident on April 12, 2010 # MrGmview - 7,777 subscribers, suffered a stroke on June 23, 2014 # Meesha Booh - 7,717 subscribers, murdered on May 14, 2014 # (Jamey Rodemeyer) xgothemo99xx - 7,300 subscribers, commited suicide on September 18, 2011 # Zodiakironfist - 6,575 subscribers, died from a heart attack on January 7, 2010 # BKingAndy aka Andreas Aebi - 5,423 subscribers, died in a accident on August 13, 2013 # Shaun Miller - 5,400+ subscribers, died from chronic heart rejection on May 1, 2012 # ABilly90 - 5,370 subscribers, died from cystic fibrosis on June 23, 2014 # Reggaefrank09 - 5,058 subscribers, died from a heart condition on July 03, 2013 # antisocialfatman - 4,283 subscribers, died from pulmonary embolism on October 25, 2011 # Slain - 3,472 subscribers, died in a skiing crash on March 9, 2015 # MrFailGame - 2950 subscribers, died from a liver disease caused by alcoholism in 2013 # CollosalCarnage08 - 2,893 subscribers, committed suicide in 2010. # TheZachman18 - 2,841 subscribers, died from a heart defect on March 25, 2015 # asiamcgowan - 2,469 subscribers, murdered on April 10, 2009 # Brian (HCDDWarhero) - 2,307 subscribers, struck by a car on March 5, 2010 # Павел Кашин - 2,090+ subscribers, died when he made a backflip on a building on July 7,2013 # DerGTA4Hater - 2,078 subscribers, died after falling out the window from the sixth stock in 2012 # The Tales End - 1,984 subscribers, died of lung cancer # Jive51 - 1,850 subscribers, died of thyroid cancer on November 28, 2011 # Fortyniner235 - 1,712 subscribers, committed suicide on December 10, 2009 # Thomas Brinkley - 1,629 subscribers, murdered on March 3, 2014 # keebthejokinggamer - 1,576 subscribers, died from natural causes related to his disabilities on February 8, 2014 # MissKaiix3 - 1270 subscribers, committed suicide in May 2012 # Laura Jane - 1,157+ subscribers, committed suicide in 2009 # thewyldwulf - 1,123 subscribers, died in a car crash on August 31, 2013 # RockStoneLee19 (aka Greeny Yoshi) - 1100 subscribers, died in car accident on 6 May 2015 # dreggler - 925 subscribers, died in an accident on March 18, 2015 # ProjectWaster - 623 subscribers, died in his sleep on February 26, 2015 Deceased YouTubers Whose Accounts Were Removed This is a list of deceased YouTubers who's YouTube accounts were deleted. # MHarris1920 - died of unknown causes in 2006 # Agrmonster - Died after a long battle with a cold in 2012 # MarioXbox4018 - Died of heart failure on September 18, 2007 # 2 Real - Due to accidental fall on December 5, 2012 # Tony48219 - committed suicide after killing asiamcgowan on April 10, 2009 # Daniel Whittam - commiteds suicide by drowning because of his termination channel on 2010 # SquidwardFan1982 - commited suicide by gunshot in 2010 # TheSevenWinds - commited suicide in 2011 # RedFrenzy64 - died from unknown causes in 2012 # FilipeCaldeira24 - commited suicide on August 14, 2013 # Kirk Willemse (Dameathook) - died from overdose in an attempt to cure his depression on November 22, 2014 After Their Deaths On March 23 2014, the day of Geriatric1927's death, there was a flood of comments on his last video. The following three days after his death, his subscriber count increased by almost 1,800 subscribers. His views increased by almost 45,000. Talia's parents keep her channel alive, as well as announcing events and other important info for Talia's charity. Quxxn's younger sister adapted her channel, currently making videos in her honor. Monty and Scott's friends both held charities for their families, each raising thousands of dollars to help those close to them in their difficult time. HondaAndNissanTheory675 OWN S Brother Derek Take His Channel To Make Goanimate Videos And Rants. Yoteslaya's death was commented about all over the gaming community, and he gained many subscribers. After a while, some of his friends and his two sons continued the channel. After Edd Gould died, his friend Tom Ridgewell - who is known as TomSka - took over the channel and his animation series, with the quote "Edd may be gone but his world will keep on spinning". The channel now has a full time animator and new voice actor for Edd. After Franks Wolf's death, many fans made videos with his cutest images. People are saying that he killed himself due to being bullied in school. Category:History of YouTube